


Sharing a Soliloquy

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Thrace practically lived at The Cockpit bar. It had the best Ambrosia on the whole frakking planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> For Zorb in the [Female Gen Ficathon.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jennyo/560716.html)

There was something beautifully hot about cockpits. To Kara Thrace, it was an inherently sexual feel, a thrill that started in her stomach and radiated outward until she was in the air. On the ground, sex and paint were the only things that compared.

Sitting in the Cockpit Bar on Caprica, feeling the way the bar stool cupped her ass from long use was a pretty frakking close third. The place was a hole and she'd been coming her for years, even before it had been legal for her to drink. The overhead lighting was dim, casting a yellowish, dingy glow over most of the place. The two well-lit spots were in back of the long wooden bar, necessary for Jay to make change for the tourists (all the serious drinkers had tabs), and the card table in the back room. She'd learned to play cards in that back room.

"Not playing tonight, Kara?" Jay asked her, sliding her usual - cheap beer - along the bar to her and nodding toward the back room. She could see light slipping out from under the shut door and a few shadows. That meant there was probably game started but the room wasn't full up yet.

"No," she told him, draining the glass in one shot. "I'm just gonna sit here." She slammed the glass down on the bar and reached into her pockets for some money. "I want a bottle of Ambrosia, Jay." She dropped the credits on the bar.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a hard look. Starbuck didn't even see him counting the cash. "Am I going to have to drag you out of here tonight?" Jay was a good guy but that only stretched so far.

She grinned at him and shook her head. "I'm flying so frakking high even that whole bottle couldn't bring me down."

"Your funeral, Kara," he said philosophically and slid the bottle over to her. Didn't even bother with the glass.

Man knew her too well.

"What got you in such a mood?" he asked, leaning forward over the bar and resting on his elbows, putting him close to her.

"Good things, Jay, good things." She popped the top off of the Ambrosia easily and took a long drink, feeling it burn pleasantly in her throat as swallowed over and over. By the time she pulled the rim away from her lips, the bottle was half empty and her eyes were watering and head felt light.

"Take it easy there, little girl," Jay muttered, shaking his head at her drinking. "You puke in here, you're cleaning it up." He moved away for a few minutes to take a couple of beers back to the gambling room before coming back. It was nice he didn't think she was going to rip him off while he was away. "You went up for the first time, didn't you? Out of atmo?" Jay asked when he returned, his grin getting wider as he dropped onto a stool next to her. Jay had been pilot in the Caprican forces himself, before retiring. Before the bar. It was why The Cockpit was one of the premier service bars in the city, let alone the capital. Pilots knew their own. The majority of the clientele she'd seen over the years had been retired pilots and pilot wannabes. The shoulda, coulda, wouldas. The washouts.

"Yeah, I went up." She grinned at him. Kara had spent a lot of years here, in the Cockpit, even before she was legal. She wasn't going to be one of those burnouts who'd fragged up and fragged out. "Got something a little extra too."

Jay took the bottle from her and slammed a glass on the table. The amber liquid sloshed a little. "On the house."

"Hey," she heard a rough and haggard voice from behind her and when she looked over, Jay had another customer.

Maybe it was someone she would have recognized a drink ago, in that vague, you-seem-familar way that people sort of blended into in Caprica City. Nameless faces, faceless names; it was all the same to her because anything that didn't have a frakking engine on it or a canvas, or a court, or a court that was like a canvas to her before her frakking busted knee, to go with it didn't really matter.

She grinned a little, the yellow lights already fuzzy in the wake of her euphoria and the Ambrosia to go with it. Jay had finished filling her drink before he went to deal with the frakface behind her and she swirled a little of that over her tongue, contrasting the two flavors. Sour and spicy, spicy and sour. Kara had barely drank anything but she was so frakked up.

No, not Kara. Starbuck. _Star. Buck._

That was _her_.

She laughed some, giggly and giddily, and slammed back another shot of the scotch before she noticed Rough-Voice at her side. Rough-Voice, already sounding a little frakked himself, had a soft face to go with the package and she smiled, widely, at him. A flight, good booze, and a nice fuck, all in one day? The Lords of Kobol were with her tonight.

Rough-Voice smiled back and moved a little closer, dropping down on the stool next to hers. "Gonna share some of that with me?"

She pulled the bottle of Ambrosia, her hard-earned Ambrosia close to her chest and laughed. "Frak no."

"Aw. Not like a lady not to share," he complained and, frak, she would have whined too if someone had Ambrosia and she didn't so she decided to be a little nice to him.

She put the bottle out of his reach, screwing the top back on, before he could have any more thoughts about it.

"Who said I'm a lady?" Starbuck grinned, licking her lips.

"I see a pair of nice tits and I don't think you got much down here," he reached over casually and grabbed her crotch. "You gotta be a lady."

Some of the buzz had already moved off and a quick shake of her head at Jay solved any interference problem.

She gave Rough-Voice a long look, licking her tongue over her teeth once as she focused her eyes, nice and easy. "And if you want to keep that hand, you'll move it."

Rough-Voice laughed and leaned closer to her, close enough to breathe garlic-breath on her. And he *squeezed.* "Move it where, lady? Inside your panties?"

Close enough she could tell she didn't know him, he wasn't no frakking regular here and Jay wouldn't be sorry to see his business go. The thought cheered her and Kara, Kara frakking Starbuck Thrace, who didn't take shit like this from no man, grinned widely, enjoying the way he perked up at her expression and leaned in.

Leaned in and breathed on her, which was about as much as she could stand as she slid her hand right up his thigh. Rough-Voice had rough pants too and she wasn't so fragged she couldn't undo his pants' buttons, watch the excited look on his face as she closed her mouth, still smiling. And squeezed.

His scream was only cut off by the impending unconscious that came with her headbutt. But, hey, she didn't want to scare Jay's other customers off. As she kicked the worthless sack of shit off the stool next to her and wiped off her hand, Jay was giving her a look.

"Now, see, that?" She kicked the guy once again for good measure. "That? Almost killed my mood."


End file.
